


Untitled Sharkbait Secret Santa artwork

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Sharkbait Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharkbait Secret Santa gift art for hug0ne by Anonymous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Sharkbait Secret Santa artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hug0ne](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hug0ne).



> First of all I really liked your prompt. I know a fanfiction would have been better for it, but english isn’t my first language and I didn’t want to risk, so I kinda tried to express it in the fanart. The idea of Haru having recurrent dreams about arabian Rin is something that really appeals thank you. <3


End file.
